Lucy's Muse
by Gnatella
Summary: Small collection of LokixLucy drabbles. I am in love with the pairing. A musical meme, YAY! R&R pretty please? T for very mild language. Enjoy! :D


**AN:** So this is my first Fairy Tail fic, I have been in love with this pairing for a LOOOONG time. I couldn't really decide which pairing I wanted to do. Sorry it's not much, I'm kind of playing it safe because when I try and write multi-chaptered stories they turn up half-assed. Bahaha, I'm kind of just playing with it right now.

_Musical Meme_

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

**Disclaimer: **I WISH I owned Fairy Tail. But I do not own nor am I associated with the manga/anime series Fairy Tail, I also don't make any money by writing. I'm just here to write about them for free and what not. Loki belongs to Hiro Mashima. *sighs heavily and walks away.*

Muito Amor! Enjoy! (:

* * *

**Overtime – Ace Hood, Akon, and T-Pain**

Lucy would not lose. She would show everyone how strong she really was. No Natsu, Gray, or Erza to save her. She was not going down. Her opponent laughed at her. Her brow furrowed, she felt a trickle of sweat roll down her back as she reached for her whip. Her opponent just laughed harder. As she raised her weapon, her attacker came racing toward her. He was too fast as she felt a fist hit her gut four times. He found no shame in hitting a girl. She had to stay in this. Suddenly the blows to her abdomen stopped and she heard a shriek from the enemy. There he was holding her attacker by his throat as he slammed him against the wall. He never let her down, and always gave all he had. He was always her guardian.

**Tiffany Blews – Fall Out Boy**

He thought he was all that. Lucy sneered, as she stomped toward her apartment. He was nothing but a hot mess. It made her so angry sometimes. His smug smile, when he came out of nowhere to save her pretty butt. That smile…No Lucy! Stop thinking such thoughts, idiot. She shook her head. She could do things by herself godammit, she wasn't as weak as she use to. She huffed as she reached her door, violently jamming her keys into the lock, she was only venting after all. Loki was such a classic player. It made her sick.

**How You Like Me Now - The Heavy**

She did it, smiling smugly at herself as she walked toward the guild; she had completed her first solo mission successfully. No Erza, no Natsu, no Gray, and she didn't even use her stellar spirits, just her whip. She walked in the guild with an air of confidence. It wasn't a particularity hard mission, it was just a small business thief, but she was still proud of herself, and looked forward to bragging.

**Roll Call – Lil Jon & The East Side Boyz & Ice Cube**

You couldn't mess with them, they were a powerful duo. Lucy the Stellar Princess and Loki the Lion Prince. You couldn't deny together they kicked some serious ass. She was a very powerful spirit mage, and he was the strongest zodiac spirit. Lucy cracked a smiled at the red haired spirit, as he winked at her, her face turned crimson. Defeating another attacker, she felt so gangster right now. They so ran this game.

**Party at a Rich Dudes House – Ke$ha**

Lucy had been invited to a party, by her father. At first this came as a shock to her, until she found out she had been requested to work as an undercover body guard. She only had one dilemma, she needed a date. She looked at her options, Natsu was out of the question he was not going to do a tux, and Grey wasn't available. So here she was with one of her spirits as her date, she had been careless and partied a little too hard, on the Champaign, the stress of her father being there made her anxious. So as the party winded down, here he was in his entire luminescent glory, arm around her, walking her home, occasionally holding her hair back as she threw up. She'd have to remember to thank and apologize to Loki in the morning.

**Millionaire – Far East Movement FM ft. Jin the MC**

He looked like a million dollars; you couldn't deny he dressed nice. Lucy scrunched her face, it was almost the exact thing Lucy ran away from. But this was different; Lucy had agreed to go out with Loki tonight, it was not a date, no matter how much he persisted, her team had gone on a mission without her. He bought her a drink; she sniffed it to make sure it was clean. He almost laughed at the thought of him drugging her, although it wasn't a bad idea. No of course he would never do that. Lucy was special, he really cared for her, if anyone tried to hurt her, they would die. That's why he insisted he take her out tonight. He wanted to make her feel like a million dollars.

**Telephone – Lady Gaga ft Beyonce**

Lucy sighed as she checked her cell phone, she had 10 messages. She ignored them, and made here way through the flashing lights. She wanted to forget everything tonight, and get lost in the music. Her last mission hadn't been so successful, Natsu had screwed up and they had to pay. He had called her five times, to say he was sorry. She had no idea how she was going to pay rent. She sighed, as she felt arms snake around her waist. You look kind of lonely he whispered in her ear. Her face turned bright red as she tried to unwrap Loki's arms from around her waist, but he resisted. He just chuckled in her ear, "not getting away so easily, my love. Just let go." Lucy sighed, and moved her body reluctantly to the beat.

**Dancing With tears In My Eyes – Ke$ha**

Lucy was upset, she felt so alone when he wasn't around. She always pushed him away, and rejected his romantic advances. It wasn't until a couple days ago that she realized she really cared for Loki; he had become cold and distant for awhile. She missed his spontaneous visits to make sure she was okay. She wished nothing more than to have him here right now. She drew her face into her knees as she felt the tears fall down her face. She couldn't call him here that would be cruel. She silently sobbed to herself until she felt warmth around her waist.

**I Wasn't Prepared - Eisley**

Lucy sat there wondering how she had let herself fall for him. It would never be possible anyway, they lived in different worlds for god's sake. She was definitely not prepared for this. His smile, was so reassuring, and safe. He was like her guardian, her knight in shining armor, her prince if you will. But she couldn't say anything; he was definitely only flirtatious, and not just to her, but other women. Damn Loki and his warmth, his smile, his skin, his hair, his eyes, damn him. No she was definitely not prepared.

**Shark In The Water – V.V. Brown**

Lucy was so cute sometimes. No, Lucy was definitely cute, especially now. There she stood before him hands on her hips, her luscious hips, her beautiful faced twisted into a frown, obviously angry at something I said. These were the moments that made me want to just take her in my arms and hold her. No matter how much I said or did, she resisted. This only made me want her more.


End file.
